


Can't Remember To Forget You.

by Jaimyy



Series: DEArtfest [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Amnesia, DEArtfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimyy/pseuds/Jaimyy
Summary: After a car crash Gavin wakes up in a hospital, not being able to remember as single thing.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DEArtfest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Can't Remember To Forget You.

_There was the sound of a truck horn and then the immense pain that followed, the faint sounds of sirens followed, blue and red lights flickering from the darkness, somebody was screaming but the sounds seemed dimmed. Then everything faded to black._

With a gasp Gavin awoke, immediatly blinded by the intense white lights that seemed to surround him. Where was he? How did he get here? What had happened? The questions shot through his mind like wildfire. He glanced around the room, he was in a bed, surrounded by medical equiptment. Why was he in a hospital? 

Gavin tried to push himself off the bed but the pain that shot through his side made him gasp for air, grabbing onto it to feel that he was wrapped up in bandages. He still had no idea what had happened to him but it appeared to have been something bad. He allowed himself to relax, breathing through the pain as he turning his head over to the window. While the room had been over exposed with white light, the outside was dark. 

A chart was hanging by the door, it could probably help him fill in some of the gaps that he was missing but in order to get it he would need to get up. He braced himself before pushing up onto his feet, grabbing onto the IV pole to keep himself from falling over, once again trying to breathe through the pain as he figured he just needed to be quick. He took his first step, his legs felt like jello but atleast they were holding up. He quickly grabbed the chart off the wall before letting himself fall back onto the bed which was a mistake. The pain seemed to shoot through his entire body, his bones felt like they were on fire and he needed to gather all of his strength not to faint right at that moment.

After staying in the same position for about ten minutes he finally pushed himself to get into a more comfortable position, focusing on the tablet in his hand, opening up his file to check what had happened to him.

Name: Gavin Reed.    
DOB: October 7th 2002.   
Gender: Male.   
Status: Unresponsive, major blood loss, lacerations caused by glass, large laceration on R. side and R. temple.

**Temple?**   
Gavin reached up his hand to feel the thick gauze that was stuck to his skin, he hadn't even noticed it yet. He continued to read.

Summary:    
Mister Reed was brought into the emergency department after a car crash with a semi truck. Sir appears unresponsive, doesn't react to any stimuli. Has been brought to surgery to close up the injuries.   
Follow up:   
Has been unresponsive for 10 days.

**10 days?!**   
Gavin could feel the shock run through his body while he threw the tablet on the table next to his bed. He felt like he was going to get sick but he managed to keep himself from doing so, knowing that he had no way to get off this bed without the immense pain. He laid back against the bed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember anything from the mentioned car crash. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. _a voice_. 

His eyes shot open as he remembered. He had heard a voice, somebody calling out to him. But who was this voice? He could hear the voice in his head but there was no imagine to accompany it. Was he with somebody in that car? or was it just the voice of a responder that he was now remembering? He was getting a headache.

Gavin spent the rest of the night trying to remember the events of that crash. He had been able to pin point that the voice he was remembering was indeed of somebody who was with him and not of a responder, his memories would show him a deformed blob in the seat next to him. He could feel that it was somebody important but his mind kept him in the dark, feeling frustrated with the idea of not knowing. Eventually exhaustion took hold of him and he fell asleep.

The sounds of background chatting woke him up once again, cracking open his eyes to find a nurse and a doctor by his bed, going over his chart. "Mister Reed? You are awake! Do you know where you are?" The nurse asked. "Who was the other person with me?" Gavin immediatly asked, causing the two medical professional to look at each other concerned. "You don't remember what happened?" The doctor asked. "I know some bits and pieces, but my mind is blanking," Gavin answered. The doctor seemed to pull the nurse aside for a moment as they spoke to each other in soft voices so Gavin wouldn't hear.

"There was an android with you in the car, an RK900 model, they had been badly damaged and sent over to Cyberlife for repairs, we unfortunately do not know the status of said android," the nurse finally explained. They spent the rest of the time asking Gavin some basic questions which he absently answered. He could only think about that RK model. Who was this android and were they okay? he needed to know. 

  
The rest of the day Gavin spent just trying to figure out what happened, he was writing down the pieces that the knew, he even started drawing whatever was in his mind but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out who the android was that was with him, only being able to draw a black mass in the place where this android was supposed to be. Something inside of him said that they were extremely important to him but then why couldn't he remember? It was all made worse by the nurse having said that they didn't know if the android had been fixed or not, what if they needed him right now and he couldn't be there. What if they had gotten their memory erased and now they would never find each other again?

Teardrops started to form in Gavin's eyes as he started to feel desperate. He needed to find out who it was, where they were, if they were okay, if they still remembered him.

"Gavin?" the same voice spoke but this time it wasn't in his head, it was real. He turned his head towards the door to find the figure of an android standing in the doorway. His mind was suddenly flooded as every imagine in his head suddenly seemed to fill up. The black mass that was previously haunted him was now clear. * _t was Nines_

"N-Nines!" Gavin called out as he basically threw himself off the bed, ignoring the sharp pain that was taking over his body. Nines had to quickly grab Gavin to prevent him from smacking onto the floor. "You are awake!" he exclaimed. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked in a panic when he noticed that Gavin had started to sob into his shoulder, holding tightly onto the small and seemingly fragile figure of his boyfriend.

"I couldn't remember you, Nines.. it was all a blur, everything," Gavin whispered out, clinging onto the front of the other's shirt before finally lifting his head to meet Nines's eyes. "I am so sorry.." 

Nines couldn't help but smile, placing a hand on Gavin's cheek as he wiped away some of the tears on his cheeks with his thumb. "Gavin, it's not your fault.. You are alive and you remember now, that's all that matters," Nines reassured him while picking up the smaller male to place them back into the bed, sitting next to them.

They sat in silence for a while, holding each other's hand while Gavin leaned his head against Nines's shoulder. Nines rubbed small circles onto Gavin's hand to calm them down. "How are you feeling?" He finally asked to break the silence. "In pain, but they upped my medicine dosage so it's a bit better now, I am gonna be sore for a while and have some stupid scars but I am just glad you are okay," Gavin answered. Nines smiled and kissed the top of their head. "I am an easier fix than you I am afraid," Nines teased Gavin, causing Gavin to roll his eyes. 

"Atleast the scar on your temple will match my LED.. our official couple mark," Nines joked.

"Shut up," Gavin mumbled while burying his face into Nines's shoulder, a secret smile playing on his lips.


End file.
